XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam
XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam (aka Altron, Nataku, or Gundam Zero-Five), is the upgraded version of XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The unit is piloted by Chang Wufei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Altron was re-built from the destroyed frame of Shenlong. The Gundam scientists quietly used the OZ manufacturing facilities from the moon to resurrect the Gundam with new enhancements and upgrades. Altron is still a melee-type fighter, but also given mid-range weaponry. Overall, Altron has twice the fire power and combat capabilities than its predecessor. Shenlong had only one Dragon Fang (extendable mechanical arm with built-in pair of flame throwers), now it has two of them as its MS arms. The original beam glaive is replaced with a twin beam trident. A pair of beam cannons have been added to its back as a Scorpion Tail. Altron was configured and adapted for space combat; its cockpit is now pressurized and a pair of stabilizer wings was added on its back for greater flight control. The only thing left unchanged was Shenlong's Shield. It was left attached for Altron for charging and throwing, however, it was renamed into the Altron Shield http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-062.jpg. Added with Chang Wufei's martial arts combat skills when piloting, Altron is one of the most formidable in high-speed melee combat. Endless Waltz Hajime Katoki's redesigned version of Altron. Like the original, it was upgraded after Shenlong was destroyed and secretly rebuilt by the Gundam scientist at a OZ MS facility. Its history remains consistent with the TV series, but Altron's combat capabilities have been changed, mostly with its Dragon Fangs. Just like the original, the Dragon Fangs were upgraded from a single extendible claw into a pair. The Dragon Fangs are connected to the forearms and not part of the entire MS arm. Should the Dragon Fangs become damaged or destroyed in combat, Altron's MS arms remain intact for combat. The fangs' sides have four small wings to control movement when launched. When stationary, the Dragon Fangs can be used as a defense shield and the forward mandibles can be used to puncture through enemy targets. The greatest difference is that these versions can stretch about 3-4 times its arm length, longer than its counter-part is capable of. For unexplained reasons, there are no built-in flame throwers. Among other things not present are Altrons' shield, the wing stabilizers and the Scorpion Tail beam cannon. The only things it does have are its head Vulcans, Twin Beam Trident, and a parachute for atmospheric entry. It also has sleeker armor, suggesting higher agility. Overall, the unit is designed heavily as a melee-type combat unit, more so than its alternate version. The counterpart had short-to-mid-range combat capabilities because it was given particle guns, but this one is comparably lesser in armaments than its counterpart; it's still a highly formidable unit with Wufei at the helm. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :Seen only on the TV version, Altron has a pair of beam cannons built as a scorpion-like tail. The weapon has roughly a 180 degree firing range upon its back and it doesn't seem capable of making side movements. ;*Dragon Fangs :In both versions, the Dragon Fang is a enhanced extendible claw, designed for quick melee strikes. In its TV version, it was designed for quick direct strikes against enemy MS heads. When needed, the top and bottom parts of the forearm folds forward to form the Dragon Head for attack. Its range and firepower, including the flamethrowers, has been enhanced for greater combat potential. While more powerful, the Dragon Fangs aren't flexible at all. They have very limited maneuverability and can only be launched in straight-line attacks. Because the Dragon Fangs are built as part of Altron's arms, the unit would suffer serious combat limitations should they be destroyed or severely damaged in combat. :On the Katoki version, the Dragon Fangs have no built-in flamethrowers at all. Giving it no firepower whatsoever, but in trade off, it has greater strike range and versatility with its Dragon Fangs. These Dragon Fangs are 3-4 times larger than its counterpart and can be used as a shield to deflect against most firearms. Because they're not built-in as part of the MS arms of Altron, even when destroyed in combat, Altron can still be effective in combat. The Dragon Fangs are also preset to strike, there's no forearm folding action like its counterpart. The Dragon Fangs are connected to Altron with highly maneuverable sectional blocks, giving it greater range and controlled strikes in melee combat. When launched, 4 miniature wings in the rear control the direction the attack when launched. :;*Flamethrower ::Shenlong had a pair of short-range flame throwers, built into the side of its extendible Dragon Fang. It was used as a incendiary weapon upon weaker targets. After it was upgraded, now with two Dragon Fangs, Altron's flamethrowers has 2-3 times the range and firepower than Shenlong. Its flames are powerful enough to incinerate mobile suits. The flamethrowers only exist as part of the TV version and not present in the OVA (Endless Waltz) version. The size of the flamethrower mechanism is reduced from the Shenlong, but the power is increased. ;*Altron Shield :Shenlong's shield was the only thing that survived when it was destroyed. When rebuilt as Altron, the scientists simply cleaned up the shield and attached it to the left side of Altron's shoulder, and renamed it as the Altron Shield. The shield is often used as a ramming device when Wufei shoulder-charges against a target. The shield is also used as a discus. Though called a shield, it's overall size and defense capabilities are rather low and comparable to a throw-able shoulder pad. The shield is only featured on the TV version and not on the Katoki version. ;*Twin Beam Trident :In both incarnations of Altron, it wields a Twin Beam Trident. It's an upgrade from its original beam glaive and has more strength and versatility as a weapon. The twin head design gives the weapon the ability to fend off multiple enemies. ;*Vulcan Cannon :Altron (both versions) has the standard Vulcan cannons built on Altron. Not much is known about its performance capabilities, but its used mainly to shoot down small targets like missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fighting Sight :The same unique system used by the Shenlong, it's installed in the shoulders and chest. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. ;*Self-destruct System :Like all the Gundams, Altron was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Gundam. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic should the pilot can't protect the Gundam, but won't allow it to fall under enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History Resurrection When the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam was captured and destroyed by OZ's forces in AC 195, the extremely durable gundanium-made remains of that mobile suit were taken to OZ's lunar base and mobile suit factory for storage. The five scientists who had built the Gundams plaguing OZ were also at the lunar base, captured and forced to develop new mobile suit technology to secure OZ's rule over Earth and the space colonies. Despite their apparent "cooperation," however, the scientists also began rebuilding both the Shenlong and the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe in secret, preparing for the day when captured Gundam pilots Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell could return to the battlefield. That opportunity came when the Romefeller Foundation - the political force behind OZ - became split over a number of issues, and the "Treize Faction" of OZ attacked the lunar base, which at the time was still under the control of Romefeller loyalists. During the chaos Lady Une released both Duo and Wufei with their partially upgraded XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell and XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. The improvements given to the Altron were dramatic. The old beam glaive was replaced with a double-ended twin beam trident, and both arms were outfitted with Shenlong's highly effective "dragon fang" extending arms and claws (hence the Altron name, taken from the Chinese "ertou long" or "two-headed dragon"). Along with increased mobility from it's "wing binders" on its back which enhances it's mobility in space, the Altron also mounted a pair of beam cannons on a "stinger tail," giving it effective ranged firepower for space combat (both the wings and tail stinger were removed in the OVA version) The new Altron was henceforth a menace to the White Fang army during the "Eve Wars". Eve Wars Endless Waltz After AC 195, Wufei, wanting to see what the true meaning of justice is, took the Altron with him to the newly formed Marimeia Army instead of sending it into the Sun with the other Gundams. Wufei fought against Heero Yuy twice, once when the latter was piloting an outdated OZ-06MS Leo and the second time when Heero piloted a revived XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Wufei, seeing that true peace could not be achieved through Operation Meteor, rebelled against the Marimeia Army during the battle in Brussels. After the rebellion, the Altron was later self-detonated by Wufei Picture Gallery XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01S2 - Gundam Altron - Front View Lineart XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01S2 - Gundam Altron - Back View Lineart 10079997720.jpg Altron 79797 407.jpg U-W12_Altron_Gundam00.jpg|Gundam Altron 187541.jpg|Nataku Gundam War Card SD XXXG-01S2_Altron_Gundam.jpg|SD XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam (EW) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes & Trivia *In the video game, Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus Gundam, Nataku is a playable, PSP exclusive unit. It has an alternate winpose in its arm fold position which can be seen if the finishing blow is done when both Dragons are out, either via using both consecutively or through the charged attack. *The name: Altron is derived from the Chinese term "Er Tou Long", meaning twin headed dragon. *Altron is referred to by Chang Wufei as Nataku. *At the time of Endless Waltz' release, Bandai had not yet figured out a naming scheme to differentiate the new versions of the 5 Gundams for merchandising. Altron, the first release in the Endless Waltz line of model kits was released uder the name "Gundam Nataku" while the others were released as "Gundam Name Custom." In later years, Bandai would referer to all the redesigned Gundams as "Gundam Name Ver. EW". References http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-062.jpg http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-063.jpg External Links *XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron on Wikipedia *XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron Custom on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron on GundamOfficial.com